Remember When
by KayaRae
Summary: A multi-chap story about Booth, Brennan, and their family. We'll look at the ups, the downs, the love, the loss, the deaths, the births... and everything in between. Sorry, but I'm no good at summaries :/


**Hello All! I'm Kaya Rae. I'm new to fanfic but a LONG TIME lover of Bones... especially BB! I've lurked around here for some time and have read some amazing ff and thought I'd try my hand at one. **

**This is slightly AU and probably a little OOC but remember, I'm just starting out... :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: We've reached 50, My Darling

"Emily! Hurry! They'll be here any minute!" Parker Booth yelled while climbing up the stairs to his wife . He stopped in the door and watched as she changed their grand-daughter's outfit. "Oh dear. She spit up again?"

Emily Booth looked up at her husband and nodded. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the door frame. _Just like his father_, she thought to herself. "I just have to fix her headband and then we're done. Did your aunts and uncles make it? Your brothers and sisters? The rest of our kids?" she asked as she adjusted the flower on the baby's head.

Parker crossed the room to his wife, kissing her on the forehead, and picking up the three week old baby girl. "Yes, Babe. They all got here about twenty minutes ago. Everyone's waiting on you and Brennan." He kissed his grand-daughter and settled her against his chest.

"And of course your parents," she smirked. "What time was Christopher getting them here?"

"He called just a few minutes ago and they are on their way," Parker said as he grabbed his wife's hand and they made their way downstairs to join the rest of their friends and family. "All of our kids, our nieces and nephews, mom and dad's friends, everyone is here, so stop worrying. Seriously, Babe, you better be glad we have a big house. It's a zoo down there."

Emily laughed as they made their way into the living room. There were people everywhere. She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulder and turned her head to see her baby girl, Rebecca, beaming at the tiny bundle in her daddy's arms.

"I thought you ran away with my baby, Momma. It took you long enough," she joked.

"Becca, if I wanted to run away with one of my grandchildren, I'd have ran off with Nattie years ago. Brennan spits up too much for me."

"Mom!"

Parker laughed and passed the baby back to her mother. He and Emily made the rounds around the house talking to family and greeting friends of his parents. He walked into another room and found three of his nieces sitting on a couch. Samantha, Mallorie, and Madison were huddled together looking at a photo album and laughing. He heard a mixture of _didn't Nana look beautiful on their wedding day, I can't stand Pop's belt buckle, look at Uncle Jack's hair, wonder which country this dig was in _before breaking up the party.

"What are the three musketeers doing?"

"Hey Uncle Parker," Mallorie greeted.

"We snatched one of the photo albums and came in here. It's too crowded in there," Madison explained.

"It's crowded? Really?" Parker laughed at his nieces. "Seems like the Christmas crowd to me."

"Oh it's a lot more than the Christmas crowd, Uncle Parker. We had to add in friends of Nana and Pop's." Sam said. "Hey, when are they going to get here anyway?"

"Uncle Chris is on the way. They should be here in just a few. So put the book down and come mingle."

Just as they were putting the book back in its place, a mass of blond curls launch itself at Sam. She grabbed the boy and spun him around. "Slow down, Aidan," she said, laughing. She turned when she heard her mother running into the room. "I got him, Momma," she said.

"Bless you, child," Mackenzie said, slightly out of breath. "Aidan Clark Russell, I told you no running in Uncle Parker's house. Wait until we get outside."

Parker smiled at the scene and crossed the room to his baby sister. "Hey, Mack, give him a break. He's a boy." He enveloped her in his arms and squeezed, kissing her on the forehead. "How are you, baby sis?"

Mackenzie returned the hug and smiled. "I'm great. I can't wait to see mom and dad faces."

"Awwww," came from three different voices behind them.

"Enough you three," Mack said.

"There you all are," Carley said, coming into the room. "Chris and Savannah just pulled in."

"Pops!" Sam and Aidan yelled and rushed out of the room.

"Nana!" Mallorie and Madison were not far behind them.

"God, Mack, those are definitely you're kids." Carley laughed as she watched Sam and Aidan rush to meet their grandfather.

"Yes, they are," Mack replied.

The three siblings locked arms and walked out of the room, joining their friends and family.

* * *

"Remember, everyone, no one can yell surprise. It could giver Pops a heart attack. He's old, you know," fifteen-year old Max tried to explain, only to have his mother smack him in the head.

"Maxwell, enough," Carley said.

Everyone gathered together in the living room waiting on Seeley and Temperance. As they neared the door everyone inside could hear them bickering about Seeley opening her door and Christopher telling them to stop, causing the room to laugh.

"Just like old times," Angela Hodgins said.

The door opened and Seeley and Temperance walked in, him leading her with his hand on the small of her back. The room broke out in applause and the pair was surprised. There were so many people there. Their family, of course, Angela, her kids, friends, and old colleagues. There was close to 100 people in Parker's massive living room. Two of the great-grandchildren were holding a sign that read '**Happy 50th Anniversary Seeley and Temperance**' that was no doubt made by Christopher's wife, Savannah, who also happened to be Angela and Jack's eldest child. She had inherited her mother's artistic ability.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad," Christopher said, coming up behind them, wrapping an arm around his mom.

Parker came forth from the crowd and hugged his dad. "Congratulations on making it to your 50th anniversary." He released his dad and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You guys," Temperance gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she took hold of her husband's hand. "I'm... speechless."

"Well that's a first," Carley joked, making her way towards her parents, hugging them both close.

"Caroline, enough now," Seeley reprimanded.

"Where's my baby girl?" Temperance asked.

"I'm right here, Momma," Mackenzie said wrapping her arms around her mother. "Hey daddy."

"Speech!" Someone called from the back of the room.

"Wow. Thank you everyone for coming. This means so much to Bones and I," Seeley began, putting his arm around his wife. "I have been blessed to have this wonderful woman by my side for over fifty-seven years. First as a liaison to the FBI where we hated each other, then as my partner, my best friend, the woman I loved, my wife, and the mother of my children." He turned to his wife and his hands came to rest on her hips. "I feel so blessed to have found someone to spend fifty years with." He turned back to the crowd. "When I first told Temperance of my feelings, she told me that she didn't have my open heart. She was wrong. She has the biggest heart I've ever known and our children were blessed with the same love and compassion for others that she has. She told me she didn't think she could love me for fifty years. She was wrong," he smiled at his wife.

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Max joked. "Nana's wrong a lot."

Seeley turned his eye upon his grandson. "Watch it, kid," he joked and turned back to face his love. "I love you, Temperance, and I am so happy you decided to 'go for fifty' with me," he said, repeating her words from years before. Seeley kissed his wife softly and the room broke out in another round of applause.

"I love you too, Seeley," Temperance replied softly to him. She turned to address their friends. "I can admit when I'm wrong," she eyed her grandson who was the spitting image of his great-grandfather. "I have been wrong about many things in my life. But there has always been one person who has loved me despite how stubborn I can be and I, too, am blessed to have spent nearly sixty years with him." She turned back to face her husband and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Seeley, thank you for loving me and for believing in us… and for knowing; for knowing and not giving up when I was wrong." Temperance brought her face close to his and smiled before giving him a brief kiss.

"That is so freakin' sweet!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone moved out to the back yard where all the decorations had been set up. All the women in the family had gone above and beyond to make this day special for the former partners. The women were sitting by the pool, the men were surrounding the grills, and the kids and a few other adults were playing in the pool.

Seeley and Temperance were sitting beside each other on the outdoor couch surrounded by Angela, a few of their children, and a few grandchildren. Temperance was holding Brennan in her arms while Angela held Cooper, the great grand-baby they both shared.

"So what do you think, Mom?" Parker asked. "Surprised?"

"Very much so," she said. "I thought we were just coming out here to see Brennan. This is so nice of all of you." She patted Becca's knee who was seated next to her, watching her daughter in the arms of her name-sake, her great grandmother.

"We all love you both so much," Parker said, gesturing to everyone that was in attendance.

"And we wanted to make today special," Emily added.

Booth looked around the massive back yard and smiled. "Reminds me of our 25th anniversary, Bones. But the only grandkids we had were Daniel, Chandler, Becca, and Jack."

"Now you have a whole mess of them," Angela joked.

"Oh yes, that was a cookout as well." Temperance passed to baby off to Emily as her arms were getting tired. Seeley wasted no time and reached for her hand. "I remember Hodgins tossing little Jack in the pool and you, Angela," she pointed to her best friend of nearly sixty years, "freaking out."

"Well Booth was tossing Becca off the diving board to Parker and you, Bren, were ready to kill him, if I remember correctly."

The group laughed as they recalled that day.

"I remember Aunt Cam tricked Hank into thinking he ate one of Uncle Jack's bugs." Parker said, fondly remembering. "Aunt Angela wasn't too happy with him."

"I miss them," Temperance said softly.

"Me too." Angela reached out and took Bren's other hand. "Time flies."

"Yes it does," Seeley agreed.

The group surrounding the couple grew quiet and watched the happenings around them. Family and friends were gathered in one place, celebrating a love that had overcome many obstacles in 50 years. A love that had seen the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. A love that overcame distance and differences. A love that fell apart during the worst of circumstances and then found its way back together and became stronger than ever before. A love that saw them through the loss of loved ones, births, birthdays, holidays, graduations, weddings, health scares, you name it.

Remember when...

TBC?

**Okay, so I know this may have been a little confusing but I swear I tried to make it as smooth and easy to follow as possible. I am planning for this to be a long fic. Below is a list of all of Booth and Brennan's children, from oldest to youngest, their children, and their children's children. Basically BB's children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, along with spouses. I decided to give them all full names, not really sure why, but I thought why the heck not. My sister is trying to get me to write chapters or mini stories about each different family but I'm not sure, what do you think?**

**Back to this story, should I continue? Or kill it now? The idea came to me lying in bed after my grandparent's 50****th**** wedding anniversary party and now I need to have something to do while my husband is in Illinois for his job with the Navy (I miss you G!) And I kid you not, the size of the Booth clan is barely half the size of my family. LOL! I have 8 aunts and uncles all on just my mom's side! So the reference made by Sam about the 'Christmas Crowd' is what we call ourselves. Thank goodness my uncle is a surgeon and has a massive house. Otherwise, we would NEVER fit in one place. There are over 60 people on my mom's side when you count everyone!**

**Seeley Joseph Booth - 85**

**Temperance Brennan Booth - 83**

Angela Montenegro Hodgins - 82

**Parker Daniel Booth - 62 (made up one for him)**

Emily Chandler Booth - 60

Hank Parker Booth - 35

Lydia James Booth - 33

Natalie Annette Booth - 5

Chandler Seeley Booth - 32

Sarah Phillips Booth - 30

Amanda Joy Booth - 2

Rebecca Emily Booth Sawyer - 27

James Brian Sawyer - 28

Brennan Emily Sawyer - 3 weeks

**Christopher Joseph Booth - 47**

Savannah Hodgins Booth - 46

Jackson Christopher Booth - 25

Jennifer Cooper Booth - 23

Cooper Jackson Booth - 18 months

Madison Claire Booth - 19

**Caroline (Carley) Christine Booth Wilson - 47**

David (Dave) Coleman Wilson - 47

David Seeley Wilson - 24

Temperance Christine (Chrissy) Wilson Taylor - 21

Jeremy Grant Taylor - 23

Mallorie Jane Wilson - 17

Maxwell Elijah Wilson - 15

**Mackenzie Booth Russell - 40**

Weston (Wes) Clark Russell - 42

Samantha (Sam) Danielle Russell - 18

Ava Brennan Russell - 16

Seeley Joseph Russell - 12

Aidan Clark Russell - 8


End file.
